Prisoner to Your Poison
by KawaiiRainbowKupcake
Summary: Black Hat is acting very strange around Dr. Flug. It's quite unsettling, but Flug tries to brush it off as nothing. However, this proves to be impossible when he is scheduled to meet him in his office the upcoming Friday...
1. Chapter 1

It was a mistake... He hadn't meant to... He had just... tripped and fell...

_Right?_

The outside world looked dark and grim. Flug yawned and stretched as he stood from his frozen chamber of a bed, then grabbed his clipboard and went over his usual checklist. The day felt normal. At least, he was trying to make it feel normal. Ever since the previous week, things had been drastically different around the manor. It wasn't anything to do with Demencia or 5.0.5. No... Black Hat was the one acting strange. Flug couldn't get it out of his head. He couldn't stop thinking about the way his boss acted around him all of a sudden. His usual, sadistic, toothy grin was still present on his face whenever around the doctor, but... it almost seemed to have a hint of something else behind it, though Flug couldn't quite pinpoint what that something was.

_"Flug!" Shouted the all too familiar voice of Black Hat._

_Dr. Flug yelped and dropped the beaker he was holding in his laboratory, resulting in a corrosive, green liquid spilling all over the desk and floor. Flug whimpered as he watched the metal slowly get eaten away, then decided that the consequences of keeping his boss waiting were much more dire, so he hurried off to Black Hat's office._

_"Y-Yes, Lord Black Hat, sir!" Flug cried in response, voice cracking with his normal, overwhelming anxiety, as he rushed into the office. Black Hat was glaring at the entrance, impatiently waiting for the doctor as he stood not far from the doors. Unfortunately, Flug hadn't noticed a slight lump of the rug on the floor being elevated, and he yelped as he fell ceremoniously on top of his boss._

_Black Hat shouted in anger as he fell to the floor with the doctor on top of him, but his cries of malice were quickly silenced when he felt Flug desperately squirming to get off of him. As he squirmed, he had hit a_

sensitive _spot below the belt, causing Black Hat to let out a sharp gasp. Apparently, Flug hadn't noticed what he had done, as he was much too engrossed in his anxiety._

_"L-L-Lord Black Hat, s-s-sir! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't- I didn't mean-"_

_"Flug," Black Hat hissed at the doctor, glaring up at him with a somewhat provocative gleam in his eye, "Just shut up and get off of me. Now."_

_Flug obeyed without hesitation, hastily clambering to his feet and brushing himself off once he stood. His legs felt shaky, and his face felt red hot under his paper bag._

_Once free, Black Hat also stood and smoothed out his coat. Then, he eyed Flug curiously as the doctor stared at him with the most terrified look he had seen from him in a while._

_Suddenly, Black Hat gave Flug an unnerving smirk, his razor sharp teeth glinting in the light coming in from the window._

_"Flug," he addressed the doctor after a moment of deafening silence._

_It had been quiet for so long, Flug actually flinched when Black Hat finally spoke. He gulped down a large lump in his throat and replied, "Y-Y-Y-Yes, Lord B-Black Hat, sir?"_

_"I want you to come into my office next Friday. I have a surprise for you."_

_Flug whimpered and almost burst into tears at that statement. However, instead of giving into his fright, he nodded and said, "Yes sir."_

_"Get out."_

_With that, Flug bolted out of the room._

Flug shivered at the horrid memory. He remembered he had spent a majority of the rest of the day sobbing in his lab. 5.0.5. had ended up checking on him, but didn't get much out of him besides a simple "I'm fine."

The current day was Friday. Flug had honestly considered not going to see Black Hat, but knew he would regret it. So, he tried his best to remain calm as he went over his checklist.


	2. Chapter 2

It was later on in the day when Flug was, quite literally, pulled into Black Hat's office through the floor. He screamed in agony as his body was twisted and contorted unnaturally. Finally, once he was in the office, he stood and wrung his hands together nervously.

The silence was terrifying, and the atmosphere felt extremely tense. Black Hat stared out of his giant window, not even acknowledging the doctor for quite a while. Finally, after a few minutes, he turned to Flug and gave him that sadistic grin. Flug swallowed nervously.

"Doctor Flug," purred Black Hat as he approached the anxious man, "Thank you for coming."

Flug didn't say a word as he stared at his boss, visibly shaking and sweating. Black Hat bore into him with an amused grin on his face. He suddenly gripped the doctor's wrist and pulled him closer. Flug gasped and fell into his boss, staring up at him in confusion and fright.

"S-Sir! What are you-"

"I said I had a surprise for you," Black Hat hissed into Flug's ear, licking his lobe with his serpentine tongue.

Flug shivered, "I-I... I don't understand..."

"You don't need to."

With that, Black Hat forced Flug's hips into his desk before undoing the belt on his pants. Flug began to panic.

"Black Hat! What are you doing?!"

"Shut up," Black Hat growled and ripped the doctor's pants off roughly, leaving him exposed. After that, he began taking off his own pants. Once he realized what was going on, Flug attempted to stand up straight, but Black Hat shoved him back down into the desk. The doctor yelped as his face slammed against the wood.

"Black Hat, stop!" He screamed, fear radiating from his shaking voice.

His boss didn't respond as he slammed himself into the doctor, without even lubricating himself. Flug screamed in agony as he was ripped open. He clawed at the desk desperately, trying his hardest to get away from Black Hat. He wasn't strong enough. With nothing else to try, he began trying to kick, punch, and hit Black Hat. This only made his boss even more frustrated, however, and he pinned Flug to the desk with six strong tentacles; two at his wrists, two at his forearms, and two at his ankles.

The pain was unbearable. Flug began to sob as he was penetrated, his face flushed red with horror and anxiety. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to stop this nightmare. All he could do was sit there and take it. He knew crying out for help wouldn't do anything. No one would hear him.

Sounds of pleasure were heard from Black Hat as he continuously thrust himself into Flug, and the doctor, himself, felt like he was getting close. The mix of horror, overwhelming anxiety, and hatred for himself and his boss was too much. Flug vomited inside of his paper bag, the bile dripping out and onto the desk. Black Hat paid no mind as he finished inside of Flug with a loud moan. Despite himself, Flug also came, and he absolutely _despised_ himself for it.

Finally, Black Hat pulled out and pulled his pants back up. He smirked down at the doctor as he fell limp and dropped to the floor in a puddle of his own sweat, bile, ejaculation, and tears. The demon chuckled crudely and left the room, leaving Flug to his own misery.


End file.
